one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday vs Jason Voorhees
Doomsday vs Jason Voorhees is a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform. Description DC Comics vs Friday The 13th! When two unstoppable killing machines face off in a battle of brutality, which one will make it out!? Pre-Battle Camp Crystal Lake Jason, silent as stars, lifting up a man by his neck and preparing to kill him suddenly saw a fiery monster come towards the lake. Quickly acting, Jason dropped the man, but killed him anyway before walking to Camp Crystal Lake, where the creature landed. The creature jumped out and punched Jason through several trees, revealing himself to be DOOMSDAY! Jason managed to get up and grab his machete, then walk towards the kryptonian beast, staring into Doomsday's own eyes, cold and emotionless. Doomsday roared, but Jason stayed silent. Only one will make it out in one piece! Begin! Doomsday ran at Jason, who managed to dodge a few of his punches, then slash Doomsday repeatedly. Jason grabbed Doomsday and smashed his head against a tree repeatedly, then threw him a few feet back. Doomsday shook his head before growling, then slammed his fists against the ground, causing a rumble to occur. With Jason stumbling back a bit, but not stopping, Doomsday came over and elbowed him, punching him several times before dragging him across the ground, then throwing the murderer into a building. 50! Jason, while having rubble on him, managed to get up and take an axe, throwing it into Doomsday's arm as the beast jumped up, causing Doomsday to fall on the ground. Jason used this chance to use his machete to stab Doomsday's arm twice, then grab his leg and slam him down three times, then boot him back. Doomsday managed to recover and run at Jason, who used a wrench to whack him in the head. Doomsday, stunned, shook his head before punching Jason back. 40! Jason used his machete to slow himself down, then stood upright. As he looked down, he noticed a machine gun and picked it up, firing at Doomsday, who blocked the bullets as he ran towards him. Jason acted quickly, using a guitar to smack Doomsday away. Doomsday, however, landed on his feet and roared, jumping into the air and landing on Jason, leaving a crater before grabbing him by the head and punching him in the the stomach, then throw him to the side. 30! Jason got up rather easily and kneed Doomsday in the stomach as the monster approached, then punched him repeatedly before kicking him a few feet back. Jason then got out an axe and hit Doomsday in the chest, causing some blood to come out, though it healed. Jason, however, kept going on the attack before elbowing him several feet away. 20! Doomsday roared before running to the murderer, punching him time after time after time, then charged up a punch, which he hit Jason with, sending him flying. Jason flew through several trees before hitting a car. Getting up, Jason dodged a punch from Doomsday, which went through the car, only for Doomsday to use the car to attack Voorhees. 10! Voorhees skidded back before throwing his axe at Doomsday's head, which hit it and got lodged there. As Doomsday was wobbling, he grabbed Jason and threw him down, then crushing him with the car before collapsing. However...Jason managed to make it out and walk off. K.O!!! This Melee's Winner is... Jason got out his machete and looked at it. JASON VOORHEES!Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 6 Category:Comics vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Monsters themed One Minute Melees